kymlunfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithrim Stonefoot(-Dark-Sith-)
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, turn not all your axes from just to rust. Bare the bear and bear the beer, and we shall see the one sincere!" Description This sturdy Dwarf is mobile in his movements despite of his obvious, down-to-Gaian stability. His tanned skin is smooth rather than coarse, but has the hardness of a stone. By his countenance, it looks as if he has been close to many flames deep within the earth, perhaps once having been a miner in the depths of the Forgefather's bastion. Of what is most noticeable in the weapons of his keeping, would be several ornate, squared axes of various sizes designed specifically as signets of his kin. In addition to the adornment of a hefty shield, he would keep them strapped diagonally over his back in a fitting back-sheath, as well as by his left waist. His hair is a deep blood-red, like that of the ruby gem, and he wears his well-kept, flowing beard with pride. There is a girth not only to his build but to his collected countenance. By his mannerisms, he may be many things but an unsavory nature is not one of them. He has an appreciation for works of art, and his deep brown eyes twinkle with wonder when under the spotlight of a special light. This Dwarf, who bears a voice of hearty yet not overconfident pride, may be difficult to make friends with - proving somewhat skeptical upon meetings. His eyes, however, if noticed, shine something that would tell that taking the time to create friendship would be well worth the efforts. Background Mîthrim was found asleep and with a chest-wound at the age of seventeen by a desolated caravan just south of Claw Mountain in the regions of the Northlands by the company of King Hargen Morinsen and his Elite Guard, having taken a long stroll outside to appreciate the beauty of the mountain. No others were found amidst the cinders of what remained; and of what horrors that might have been committed, a general idea was understood when marks of followers of Rabio were left behind as token of their servitude amidst this sacrificial act. How this boy at the time survived the event, not even having been taken by the rages of the fires at hand, was an event that inspired wonder in the King's eyes. Great love came to pass in the eyes of guardsman and guardswoman Maethrim and Dinra Honorforge, and they bid the King to take with them this child as their own, and the King then told them to raise this boy so that he might become one day a chosen beacon of the Forgefather to represent and defend all things that are Dwarven. Clan Honorforge were much indeed humbled by these words of their own King, wondering if he was in some sort of a trance. They alone could not easily believe those words, nor could put in words the honor they felt in undertaking such a task. They undertook the task set out from the King, and would first and foremost find out from where their new son hailed from. But he could not remember the trauma of events that happened after his waking, nor could he remember from whence he came. He only knew his name, how to speak and write, and his love for the host that saved him from his death; which would soon come to extend to unconditional love for all Dwarves. His new parents would not then ask anymore of his past, and would teach him some lore. Above all, however, their son spent most of his time training in all things martial; not taking too much of an interest in books and writings - at least for studying on his own. He believed that the comings and goings of Dwarves and their acts and deeds all could lead to greatness, if there would be focus on the present moment and not on the past. As one might come to imagine, this Dwarf was well-respecting of directness and action. Mîthrim came to deeply love King Morinsen, calling him "Uncle Smalix" whenever his parents were around. This did not at all bother his father Maethrim or his mother Dinra; as long as he would not call the King that when His Majesty was in the vicinity. King Hargen Morinsen would on rare occasion come to visit their Clan's abode, checking up on Mîthrim's training and learning. "Uncle" Smalix was not much for speaking, at least on these occasions, but Mîthrim was always most honored and excited to see him. The King would be sure to see that this survivor would receive training worthy to avenge those of his kin who had fallen to the unjust hand, and to serve as a shield for those who would need him. Some years into the future, after having been part of several innovative mining expeditions for the rare metal of mithril, Mîthrim joined the guard of the great city of Morinsen, but as some years came to pass he was given leave to study at Starseer Academy; particularly the arts of defense. He would learn the old ways of the two-handed and the one-handed axe and of being stalwart and holding ground in battle, taking with him from Morinsen teachings from great Masters. Surely, his favorite motto came to be, "a good defense is a good offense." And it is with pride that he graduated, and then came to be an adventurer in the untamed lands of Gaia, and despite of his rather skeptical attitude to non-Dwarven atmospheres - he came to learn of things he never realized when being part of these customs and lands, and that the farther away he was from home, the more he came to love - with Gurnaur Dothraan in his heart - those things which he held dearest: his culture. His dearest hopes are to prove to others his people, and what they can achieve. Lifestyle Keeping the Halls of Morinsen clean, and the shine of his armor with sheen. Titles: Champion of Gurnaur Dothraan, Forgefather Champion of Morinsen Master Defender Dragontouched See Also * Some links to related wiki articles, like befriended characters, home towns and chosen deities. * Back to Player Characters